


A Vacation for Former Thieves

by aborfable



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adulthood, Arguing, Beaches, Bonding, Boredom, Brother-Sister Relationships, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Napping, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Protective Older Brothers, Road Trips, Sexual Humor, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleeping Together, Summer Vacation, Talking, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Despite the departure of their leader, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts' lives went on. But adulthood doesn't mean separation. Now that he's graduated college, Ren Amamiya has decided to move back to Yongen-Jaya. The gang is back together, and they've decided to go on a vacation to the Japanese beach resort, Hyakuna Garan. They've got plenty of catching up to do.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Morgana & Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto & Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto & Takamaki Ann, Okumura Haru & Sakura Futaba, Okumura Haru & Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann, Yoshizawa Kasumi & Amamiya Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to be writing this! Remember to give me feedback! Leave comments and tell me your thoughts. It inspires me to keep on writing! I'm planning on seeing this through to the end.

"I call shotgun!!" Ryuji rushed towards the car, Ann not far behind him. She was chasing him, but by the time her hand caught onto his shirt, his was already on the car door handle. "Hah! I beat you!" He stuck his tongue out at her. He looked like a child who had just beat their sibling at a race.

"Damn it!" Ann poked out her lips, begrudgingly moving away from the front seat. 

"A nice vacation is exactly what we need to catch up." Yusuke grinned. Walking alongside him was Futaba, holding his hand. 

Ren grinned, running his hand along the shiny black paint of the car. "We may not be Phantom Thieves anymore, but we can still travel in style."

"Hell yea! This is a sick ass ride you've got here, Makoto!" Ryuji said while he adjusted himself, kicking his feet up on the dash. 

Makoto snickered. "You call that old bus we used to ride around in 'style'?"

"Hey! I'm here too you know!" Morgana popped his head out of the car, then jumped out to join the chattering group.

Makoto chuckled, bending down to pet Morgana. "Oh Mona, your bus wasn't bad, my car is just way cooler."

Haru grunted as she hoisted the last of their luggage into the trunk, shutting it. She quickly ran to join the rest of the group. "Having the gang back together is so nice! I feel nostalgic, like we're about to steal someone's heart!" She spun around. "Milady!"

There were scattered laughs from the group. Haru always brightened everyone's day, no matter what the situation was. 

Ann chuckled. "Oh Haru." Ann looked at her hands, and she felt a stab of longing. "I won't lie, sometimes I miss it. Not the constant stress and fear for our lives, but wielding Carmen was pretty cool, ya know?" Ann grinned sadly, leaning on the car. 

"She's still with you ya know? Our personas are a part of us, nothing will ever change that." Futaba said while she mashed away at a game console. 

"Futaba, look where you're going." Yusuke said, attempting to take the console away from her. 

"Hold on-hold on! I've almost cleared this level." Futaba muttered. 

Ann thought about Futaba's words, placing her hand over her heart. "Yea...our personas...they're part of who we are. They're still with us, no matter where we go, no matter how much we change..."

There was a moment of silence among the group as they all glanced at each other. The silence was broken by Futaba's grunts as she continued to play her game.

Yusuke sighed. "Come on." He swooped Futaba up into his arms, carrying her to the car door. "Hey Ren, could you get that for me?" 

Ren nodded, opening the door for him. "Looks like she's been putting on weight."

Futaba nodded. "I was 156 pounds the last time I checked."

Ren smiled. "I'm so glad." He ruffled Futaba's hair.

Yusuke sat Futaba down in the middle seat. "There we go."

Futaba hadn't even looked up from her game console. "Thanks Yusuke." She mumbled.

"Hey, Yusuke, you'd better be being gentle with her." Ren smirked, crossing his arms.

Both Futaba and Yusuke's eyes widened. 

"W-what are you trying to imply!?"

"T-that's none of your business Ren!"

"I agree, it has nothing to do with you!"

"I'm an adult now! You don't have to baby me!"

Ren, along with everyone else was laughing. 

Yusuke looked at everyone. "What? What's so funny?!" 

Ren grinned. "I meant the way you were holding her, but thanks for the info, I'll be sure to tell Sojiro." He patted Yusuke on the back, walking to the other side of the car.

Yusuke scoffed, sitting down next to Futaba while shutting the door harshly.

Haru moved to get into the very back. "Hey, Futaba! I finished that game you wanted me to play!" 

Futaba jerked her head up, and she scrambled to get into the very back with Haru. "Who's your favorite character!?" 

Ann, presuming that Futaba would be preoccupied for a while, took Futaba's place next to Yusuke, and Ren sat to her right. 

Makoto got into the drivers seat, shutting the door and cranking the engine. "Alright guys. First of all, Ryuji, get your feet off of my dash."

Ryuji sighed. "Awww, you're no fun." He dropped his legs to the floor, crossing his arms.

Makoto continued. "We're gonna pick Kasumi up on the way, then we're off. Is everyone ready?" 

"Yea!" The group replied, apart from Futaba, who was rambling on about bards, knights, and fairies.

"Then we're off." Makoto pulled out onto the road. They were on their way to Hyakuna Garan.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto pulled up to the bus stop, looking around. "This is where she said she'd be." She looked around, trying to pick out Kasumi with her red hair and slim figure. "Do you guys see her?" 

"Ah! There she is!" Haru pointed at the figure emerging from the bus station. 

"Oh, yea! Looks like she was doing something inside." Ryuji rolled down his window, waving to her.

Kasumi spotted Ryuji, and she smiled. She was carrying her luggage, and she began to gracefully walk towards the car. The grin on her face grew wider by the second, and soon her swift pace turned into running. "Hey guys!! Sorry, I was using the bathroom!"

"No problem, it's a long trip!" Makoto called from the driver's seat. "I'm gonna pop the trunk, do you need some help with your bags?" 

"Nope, I'm fine!" She smiled, moving behind the car. Kasumi put her bags in the back, and the car shook as she shut the trunk. Then she moved to get in the car. "I'm sorry Ren-excuse me Ann!" She made it to the back with Futaba and Haru, sitting down with a sigh. "I'm so excited you guys!" 

Futaba, who had worn herself out talking to Haru, was slumped over. "Me too, I'm excited for the nap!" She yawned. "I want Yusuke."

"Oh Futaba, you're not a baby." Kasumi grinned.

Futaba wasn't listening, she was climbing up into the middle seats. "Ann, lemme get by."

"Oh! Hold on!" Ann leaned over onto Ren, trying to make enough room for Futaba to squeeze through.

Once Futaba got through, she moved to sit on Yusuke's lap sideways. 

Yusuke didn't mind, instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and adjusted her into a more comfortable position. "How cute." He grinned. 

"I thought you were a grown up, Futaba. If I can't baby you, why can Yusuke?" Ren asked, smirking at her. 

"Shuddap! Yusuke has special privileges!" Futaba kicked at Ren, barely missing Ann's face. 

Ren chuckled. "Aw, guess she has things she can't tell me about." Ren smirked.

Futaba stuck out her tongue at him, putting in her earbuds. 

"Hey Ann, can I get in the back. You'd have some more room, and I wanted to talk some more with Kasumi anyways." Ren smiled, already undoing his seat belt. 

"Sure thing! Just lemme...err..." She tried to make herself smaller while Ren climbed over her.

After some struggle, Ren sat down next to Kasumi, smiling at her. "Hey."

"Hey." Kasumi grinned, giggling.

Now that she had more room, Ann scooted over to where Ren had been sitting. "Hey, Futaba, you can sit here you know." She patted the middle seat.

Futaba shook her head. "I'm fine right here." She nuzzled her nose with Yusuke's and they both giggled. 

"Blegh!" Ryuji exclaimed. "The atmosphere in here is gross! Makoto can you tell them to stop?" 

"I think it's cute." Makoto said, eyeballing them through the mirror. 

"Oh no! You guys got to Makoto!" Ryuji shook his head. "This is gonna be one hell of a trip."

"Indeed it is." Makoto replied, pulling out to get back onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuji took a deep breath, letting it out with an exaggerated sigh. "Are we there yet?"

Makoto exhaled sharply, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Ryuji, I will say this one more time. This is a two day trip. We'll be at the hotel to stay the night in 9 hours. When we wake up tomorrow it'll be another 12 hours before we get to the hotel at Hyukana beach. Please stop asking me if we're there yet before I pull this car over."

"Sheesh." Ryuji put his hands up. "My bad."

"She's concentrating, Ryuji." Yusuke said. "Driving long distances can be stressful." 

Ryuji rolled his eyes. "Yea whatever, I think she's just mean." 

Yusuke shook his head."The persistent nagging is what's making her angry." He said while he was twirling a strand of Futaba's hair around his finger.

Futaba was sound asleep with her head leaned back onto Yusuke's shoulder. She had been asleep for the past hour or so, and had been snoring loudly the whole time.

"Can ya tell Futaba to stop snoring? It's annoying!" Ryuji turned his body slightly to look at Yusuke. 

Makoto gritted her teeth. "You're so hypocritical."

"She's sleeping. I'm not gonna wake her up." Yusuke said while he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

Ryuji sighed. "Makoto can I put music on?" 

"Wait until we get into lighter traffic." She said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Jeeez!!!" Ryuji flopped back into his seat. "I'm so bored!" 

"Why don't you try sleeping like everyone else?" Makoto said, motioning towards the back.

Ryuji turned his head, she was right. Kasumi was leaned over on Ren, and they were both sleeping peacefully. Haru had her legs curled up onto the seat, and she looked like she was dreaming about something lovely. Morgana was curled up next to Ann. It seemed that Yusuke had fallen asleep too; or at least his eyes were closed. Ann's head was leaned against the window, and her mouth was hanging open. Ryuji laughed, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of her. Maybe Makoto was right. No, he knew she was right; she was always right. He sighed, leaning his head onto the window. As he watched the landscape pass by, eventually his eyes slowly began to close. 

Makoto sighed, looking at her sleeping friends through the mirror. She shook her head. "Idiots."


	4. Chapter 4

Eleven hours, two food stops, and five bathroom breaks later, they finally arrived at the hotel where they would be staying the night. Haru was the only person besides Makoto who was awake, and she was listening to music silently. The sun was low in the sky, and Makoto was glad to have made it. She veered over into the parking lot, stopping in front of the main entrance. 

"Guys, wake up. We're here." Makoto shook Ryuji awake. 

Ryuji yawned, groaning. "Ow, there's a crick in my neck." 

Makoto opened the car door. "I'm gonna go check us in. You guys chill and wake up for a sec." She stepped out, shutting the door and walking into the building. 

One by one, the group began to wake up. Haru was putting her shoes back on, and Ann was stretching out her arms. 

"It's about time." Ren said, yawning. "Hey, Kasumi." He shook the sleeping girl awake. 

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Yusuke said, shaking Futaba ever so slightly. 

Futaba opened one eye, then quickly shut it. She was trying not to grin, but her quivering mouth gave it away.

Yusuke chuckled. "Oh, I see, only true love's kiss will wake her." He held the back of her head and leaned her over so he could kiss her lips. 

Futaba opened her eyes. "I've awakened from my slumber."

"Ughhh, stop being so gross!" Ryuji rolled his eyes. 

Some time later, Makoto came back, getting back into the driver's seat. "Alright, just gotta find a place to park and then we can go in." 

Once they were parked, the group got out of the car, all stretching out their bodies in different ways. After they were stretched out, they got their bags from the trunk and headed inside. 

"What floor are we on, Makoto?" Haru asked.

"We're on the third floor, the room is 310." Makoto said as they continued to walk towards the elevator.

Futaba broke away from Yusuke, running ahead of everyone. "I'm gonna press the button!" She yelled back at the group, pressing the up arrow as soon as she got there. 

Haru giggled. "Futaba is still a child at heart."

They squeezed into the elevator. It was a tight fit with all of their luggage. Futaba had already pressed the button with the three on it, so now they waited in silence as the elevator ascended. They heard the ding, and the elevator doors opened. They were eager to get out of the cramped space. 

Makoto looked around, spotting the hallway that would lead to their room. "This way." She said, walking off, and everyone followed. 

"Don't tell me we're all staying in one room!" Ryuji looked at her with wide eyes. 

Makoto sighed. "I wanted to save our money for when we arrive at Hyakuna beach. There are two congruent rooms, it's up to you guys who wants to sleep in what room." 

They arrived at the door. Makoto took out the key card she had received from the front desk, running it over the scanner on the door handle. It made a beeping sound, then a click. She opened the door. 

Everyone entered the rooms, setting their bags down. Haru was already unpacking the things that she'd need for tonight. Makoto flopped down on the bed, sighing. 

Ryuji grinned. "She's beat from driving for eleven hours, let's let her rest, she deserves it."

While Makoto was sleeping, the rest of the group went into the congruent room. 

"Each room has two beds, and there are eight of us." Kasumi said while she was petting Morgana. 

"So two per each bed?" Ryuji asked.

"Wow! Ryuji can divide!" Morgana said, enjoying being petted by Kasumi.

"Oh shuddap!" Ryuji retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"So...Futaba and Yusuke can share one..." Haru began. "I can share one with Kasumi, if you're okay with that!" 

Kasumi nodded. "I'm fine with that." Kasumi looked back to the rest of the group. "Ann and Makoto can share a bed, and Ren and Ryuji can as well. That takes care of everyone."

Ren nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

Eventually, the sun was beginning to set, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Everyone had very different nighttime routines. Makoto was in the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. There were two sinks, so Ann was next to her taking off her makeup. 

"You must be tired, driving us all the way here." Ann said while wiping around her eye with a makeup remover cloth. 

"Yea, I'm pretty exhausted. You guys sounded like you were having great naps, though." Makoto said with an edge of sarcasm in her voice. 

Haru had just finished organizing her things so she'd have everything ready to go in the morning. She walked back over to the bed, where Kasumi was sitting cross-legged. 

"Haru, you're pajamas are so cute!" Kasumi clapped her hands together. Kasumi was admiring the lace trim and flower patter.

"Thank you! These are my favorite!" Haru's hair was up in a bun.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Futaba and Yusuke were already laying down. 

"Hey, Yusuke, I think you'd like this manga called Paradise Kiss." Futaba was holding up her phone, showing Yusuke art from the manga. 

"This art is absolutely exquisite!" He was swiping his finger across her phone to see more. "Ah, this dress is gorgeous. It would suit you well."

Ryuji sighed. "Why'd we have to get roomed with them?" 

Ren shook his head. "Stop complaining, it could be worse." 

"We have more decency that that, you know." Yusuke snapped. 

Ren crossed his arms. "Huh? What are you getting at? I meant we could all have to sleep in one bed, or maybe some of us on the floor." He grinned. 

Futaba was swatting at Yusuke. "Ignore him." She was showing him more manga art. 

In the other room, Makoto sat down on the bed. "Guys, we're getting up early! Go to bed!" She turned the lamp off, turning over and pulling the covers over her. Ann was already laying down with her eyes closed. 

"Ah! I can't see!" Haru was blindly feeling around. "Kasumi, is that you?" 

"Yea, that's my bottom though." Kasumi said, muffled from the pillow. 

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Haru pulled her hands away, turning over in embarrassment to lay down. 

"Goodnight guys." Makoto said.


	5. Chapter 5

The light that seeped through the hotel window woke Ryuji up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, stretching out his arms. Looking to his side, he expected to see Ren, but he wasn't there. "Huh?" Ryuji looked around, noticing that Futaba and Yusuke weren't in their bed either. "Guys?!" He stood up, walking to open the door to the adjoining room, looking around. No one was here."Those assholes! They ditched me for breakfast!" 

"Open up!" Yusuke said, holding a spoon of yogurt. 

"Ahhh..." Futaba opened her mouth, and he spoon fed her like a baby.

Ryuji walked into the breakfast hall just in time to see the couple and their little game. "Blegh, looks like I wasn't missing out after all." He walked up to the group, crossing his arms. "Ahem."

"Oh, good morning Ryuji!" Haru smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, other than the fact that ya guys left me!" Ryuji snapped. 

"We didn't leave you on purpose." Makoto said while cutting into her stack of pancakes. "We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge, and we were hungry." 

"Oh." He blinked, seeing as that was reasonable. "Yea, I'm a heavy sleeper."

"We tried everything." Ann said. "I tried hitting you on the face with a pillow."

"Yea, and Makoto slapped you a few times." Ren said, laughing. 

"Man, you guys are harsh." Ryuji muttered.

Ryuji got himself some cereal, and went to join the others."Um-mmph, scho when are we reaving?" He munched on his cereal as he spoke.

Makoto sighed. "Don't talk with your mouth full please."

Ryuji swallowed. "Sorry!"

"I think in about 30 minutes, so you definitely got up at just the right time." Kasumi said, nodding her head.

"Nice!" Ryuji drank the remaining milk from his bowl, and wiped his mouth with his arm. He turned to Makoto. "Hey...can we jam today?" He whispered.

Makoto grinned. "Definitely" 

The group headed back up to their room to pack up their stuff. Once it was time to leave, they checked out and loaded everything back into the car. This time, Ren sat in the middle row of seats next to Ann. 

Makoto sighed. "We have another 12 hours to go. When we get there it'll be dark, and most of us will be tired." She cranked the engine. "Let's go."


End file.
